During a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, affected by the design, process, material or device, there may be a large cell gap region at a display region of a display device, and a transmittance of the large cell gap region is larger than that of the other regions. When then display device displays an image, the large cell gap region may be lighter, and thus a color cast may occur.
In a liquid crystal display panel with a narrow frame border in the related art, limited by the design and production conditions at present, the cell gap of a periphery portion of the display panel may be larger than other portions. As a result, a display brightness of the periphery portion of the display panel ay may be larger than other portions, and thus a color cast may occur at the periphery portion of the display panel, which may appear as that the display image at the periphery portion of the display panel may appears to be white or yellow. As a result, display effect of the display panel may be adversely affected.